Perfect Darkness
by DJ BLEACH
Summary: Freedom, light, life. To a werewolf, these are nothing. I am repaid, but there is more danger than reward here. To us, there is no light in the lifeless pact of her kind. It's shrouded in perfect darkness, keeping truths and lies kept from the both of us.


**(Sequel to Darkest After Dusk. Have fun!)**

_"Almighty leader, fix this abomination that has been cursed upon us. She is an unworthy hunter, and needs your guidence."_

_"Mama! What are you doing?!"_

_"You are a disgrace to our pack, so we must fix you..."_

_"It's...it's dark...so dark..."_

_"She's perfect..."_

**PERFECT DARKNESS**

_**"The Life of a Werewolf is Frightfully Hazardous..."**_

Remember when you were little, and your parents would tell you the fantastic tales of heroes and villans, vailiant knights crossing entire lands to slay an evil monster and save the princess, and everything was resolved at the end? Those kinds of stories made you happy, made you feel safe, letting you believe that such a world might even exist. But then your parents tell you it isn't real...

_Don't _believe them...

I am Rouge the Bat. I am one of the only remaining people to know Dusk that is still alive. We are very few in number, for you see...there was bloodshed.

Her mind overthrown by a hazy cloud brought on by thirst for life-sustaining fluid. My city's bodycount has skyrocketed recently, each one body mutilated than the last.

Most would call this serial murder. But me, I decided to look deeper into my case. And what I discovered, I almost wish I hadn't. I thought this was just another case, find the killer, bring him in, over and done with like that...

What I found was much more frightening...

It was more than a killer. It was a monster. Well, that's how my superiors put it. All they saw in her was a vicious mind capable of nothing but fury and anger. Only I saw what was truely locked away...

And it would be locked away no more. G.U.N.'s soldiers were mearly fodder for us and our perfect escape. A tattered body on the rocks below is all they can put down on their files, as we laugh and fly away.

The little werewolf has currently made her home on my sofa...all seems well right?

You'd be wrong...

We may not know it now, but we are the prey of three.

G.U.N. We may have fooled the Commander into believing she is dead, but there are a few sly minds that are too clever for our ruse...

Vanilla the Rabbit. Once a kind, sweet woman who would rather die than lay a hand on someone. When her beloved daughter was nearly-killed, she snapped, and has now become something she loathes most, a puppet of the military. She hates what she's become, but this woman is willing to do _anything _for revenge...

And the third...a superior breed that overpowers both of them. However, even _we _have no knowledge of it...we would soon enough...

And in the city, it waited for us...

-----------------------------

"Hey pretty lady...I like that vest of yours...I wonder what's under it?"

Devious laughs came from the three pairs of eyes surrounding her. But she was not phased. She merely folded her arms and scoffed, "I don't really care for sexual innuendo. Not my kind of comedy..." she put a paw up, "Me, I prefer..._physical _humor."

Her claws came out. And all the surrounding city could hear where the death screams of three men...

She stepped out, sighing, "Damn, this is getting difficult. I had no idea she would be _this _hard to find." she suffled foward, her feelings coming into a mix of disappointment and anger, "And none of them even had any money!" a bag was in her paw, containing a darkened, purple powder, "Dopeheads. I wonder what this stuff is?" she scanned the bag.

**"DARKK" **

"Darkk? What a stupid name." a groan escaped her maw. She was nearly tempted just to toss the bag back in the garbage, "Still, it must have some quality if all three of them had some..." she ripped open the bag.

A single sniff was heard...and then a ghastly howl...

---------------------------------------

"Dusk! I brought home lunch!"

Even though the sheer dangers of our escape lurked in our minds weeks after it originally happened, life was beginning to feel better, albeit a bit slow. Dusk had really shown that she was greatful for our help, and acted like our own little maid. While we were at work, she would clean the apartment, re-organize bookshelves, wash the dishes, you name it. And she looks so cute in that cleaning lady bandanna! Though it seems to wear her out a bit. Whenever we get home, she's usually asleep on the couch.

Much like today, "Dusk, wake up." I nudged her in the side, making her eyes flutter open. She stretched her jaw and let out a heavy yawn.

"Oh, morning Rouge." she groaned sleepily.

I laughed, "Man, cleaning really _does _take it out of you. You know it's three in the afternoon, right?" I held up the bag I was carrying, "Lunch." she egarly dove into the bag and rummaged around for hers. We each unwrapped our food and began eating, "Ya know Dusk, Shadow and I hadn't really intended for you to stay, but you're proving yourself quite useful."

She giggled a bit, "Not every day someone helps a homicidal maniac escape from prison. I just wanted to return the favor."

I laughed at that, "Enough with the homicidal maniac gig Dusk! We both know that's not the case." Our conversation continued as we kept eating, kept alive by humorous stories, unusual jokes, and remnants of the escape. We could spend hours talking about that one.

But it did not last, "Bad news." Shadow made his way in, his expression distrought, "G.U.N.'s cut our vacation short. Well, mine anyway. They've just called me in for an urgent mission."

My ears twittered as his sudden appearance, "Mission? What mission?" The hedgehog sighed, falling back into the open chair beside us. With a palm to his forehead, he began.

"Well, normally, they'd send another agent on this...but..." his eyes vividly showed worry, "They're quallifying it as an epidemic. Something about this new drug that's been going around."

"What does it do?" asked Dusk with a mouthful of bread.

Shadow scanned the mission papers in his hands, "True specifics are unknown at this point. All we know is that it's been dubbed, '**darkk**'. It completely poisons the mind and drives the user mad. We've already had four deaths and six thefts connected to it." with that, he stood, and began grabbing his things, "They want me to bust up a crack den where it's being used before anyone else is killed."

"Lemme come with you!" Dusk immediately sprang up, bread still in her mouth.

Our brows raised at that one. There was an errie period of silence where we sat there, mezmerized while Dusk kept her pose. Shadow shook his head vigorously to snap out of his trance, "Wait, what?!"

Dusk swallowed the bit of bread, "Yeah, lemme come with! Drugs are bad!"

"Real bad." Shadow returned, "But what on Earth thinks I would let you come with me?!"

The little wolf smirked, a gleam coming from her crimson orbs, "You seem to forget that I, Dusk Alcard, have been your personal maid for the past _month._ I believe I'm owed a little something-something."

Shadow facepalmed, "Are you really _that _dense?!" Dusk cringed at the insult, but maintained her ground, "You seem to be forgetting the whole 'prison outbreak' thing! If I take you on this mission, they'll discover you're still alive."

"Hmm..." Dusk put a paw to her chin, before snapping her fingers, "Got it!" In a swift, unpredictable movement, she reached around the back of my head, grabbing a small tuft of fur.

"Hey! What the fu--Ahh!" I yelped, feeling the sharp rip tear across my head. Dusk threw the fuzz over her own face, her head now resembling mine.

"Ta-da!" she cheered, "I learned somewhere that Rouge's head-fur was a mask!"

We both immediately sweatdropped. I swiped my fur back, muttering nasty things about her as I stormed off to my room. Shadow threw a stern glare at Dusk, arms crossed, "Well now you're defenitely not going!" he dashed down the hall, his voice trailing off, "Rouge honey, just grab some of that facial adhesive!" the door slammed shut.

Dusk sighed...

**(Hope you all enjoyed this opening for the next part of the story.)**


End file.
